ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dmitri Kalashnikov
Dmytro Oleksovich Kalashnik '''(Ukrainian: Дмитро Олексійович Калашник; born April 11, 1985) is a Ukrainian professional wrestler currently employed to Revolution Wrestling Reborn under the ring name '''Dmitri Kalashnikov. He was previously employed to the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation between the years of 2010 to 2011, having wrestled for both the Painkiller and Demolition brands before his departure in early 2012. Biography Early life Beginning of Wrestling Career RCWF Training Camp (April 11- May 22) On April 11, the day of his 25th birthday, Dmitri sent in an application to RCWF federation owner Thaddius Peters, going under the name Dmitri Kalashnikov. Only a day later, an acceptance letter was sent, urging Dmitri to pick a costume for that coming Saturday if he wanted to participate. Feud with Dex His first match would see him face and defeat another up and comer named Dex. That night, an angle between the two was suggested, but quickly dropped after Dex's release from the company. Only a week after his debut, Dmitri was given an opportunity to face five other Dungeon trainees to win the Dungeon Heavyweight Championship. He won, eliminating Dungeonite Chessman to secure his first title win. Brandon Richards and Far Beyond Better The week afterwards, Dmitri was enlisted in the first ever Dungeon Tournament of Death, in which the winner would be first to win the newly inducted Dungeon King of Death Championship. Dmitri lost, however, in the first round to Kid Riot. Enraged, Dmitri took his anger out on a nearby cameraman, who happened to be the brother of trainee Brandon Richards. Angry at Dmitri's uncalled for attack against his brother, Richards called for a cage match against Dmitri with an opponent of his choice. That night, the team of Far Beyond Better (Brandon Richards and Razor Sharp) gave Dmitri his second of many losses in the Dungeon. Later that night, an unknown masked man kidnapped Brandon's brother, and temporarily blinded Dmitri with a gas canister only a day before his first title defense at WrestleMania 9. After losing his title to Josh D, Dmitri teamed up with Far Beyond Better in an effort to find the kidnapper. This led to a series of mindgames from the kidnapper, directed at various members of FBB. These attacks ranged from graphic videos of the Chernobyl accident and a grainy video of Brandon's brother begging to be released. Finally, on the night of May 15, after brutally attacking two of the members of FBB and slamming them through the mat, the masked man revealed himself to actually be Dmitri. In a long speech, Dmitri claimed that he did it to take Richards and the rest of the egotistical members of Far Beyond Better down to his level. Richards, after the speech, confronted Dmitri, claiming that he knew all along. This comment, however, sparked a conflict between the group, since Richards never bothered to tell the others and only revealed his knowledge after they were injured. This led to the immediate downfall of Far Beyond Better, and intensified the feud between the two. Before any match could be booked, though, both men were called up into the main brands of the RCWF, where their feud has been currently placed on the backburner. RCWF Painkiller Formation of James & Kalashnikov/Feud with Blood Bath Mafia During the 'Spring Cleaning' session of RCWF, many trainees in the Dungeon were drafted to the major brands. Among them was Dmitri, who was drafted to Painkiller (interestingly enough with Brandon Richards). On May 25, Dmitri was scheduled to fight Painkiller regular Spade in his debut fight. He lost, but kept high spirits due to it being his first match. The week later, Dmitri would clash with former Dungeonite William James, and would lose to him. Afterwards, Dmitri asked James to be his personal enforcer in exchange for $5,000 dollars. This formed a makeshift tag team between the two, and incited a feud between the members of the recently formed Blood Bath Mafia (a stable also full of Dungeon graduates Matt McIntyre, The Saint, Jimmy Hoffa, and Cid Phoenix). The battle ranged from singles hardcore matches and full on tag team assaults. The feud then came to a head at Rising Force, where James and Kalashnikov defeated McIntyre and Saint in a Hell in a Cell match. Team WOY Tag Tite Shot That Tuesday afterwards, James and Kalashnikov fought then Team WOY Tag Team Champions Rave Foundation. After a back and forth match, James and Kalashnikov defeated the Foundation and cemented their status as a legitimate tag team and gave them a shot at the Tag Titles. Kalashnikov, eager to win the titles, made an ill-fated training regimen, which led to him getting chased and tazed by James' dog Darlin', who had a caddle prod tied to her collar. Later that week, the two defeated the Table Bomberz, a fairly famous tag team duo in the RCWF. After another win, Thaddius allowed for the team to fight Rave Foundation for their titles on the July 20th episode of Painkiller. James and Kalashnikov won in a rousing fashion, netting James his first title and Dmitri his second. Rave Foundation then stated their rematch clause would take place on Cyberslam, where the fans voted for the two to fight in an Extreme Rules match. Rave Foundation defeated the two, and the title reign for James and Kalashnikov only lasted for a week. RCWF Demolition Return/Formation of The Gulag After the 2010 Draft, Dmitri was placed in the recently reformed Fallout Brand after his release from prison. While only there for a month, Dmitri participated mainly in house shows against Fallout fan favorite Jake Rogers. Soon thereafter, on a January 2011 episode of Demolition, Dmitri re-debuted on RCWF TV by defeating Victor Creed, with assistance from an unknown person. Later that night, Dmitri would introduce Kedrov Zakhaev to the RCWF fans. They would form The Gulag, a tag team that enforced the fall of lockerroom hubris through brute force and harsh words. That next week, The Gulag faced Da Average Krew ina title ranking match, which they won to cinch the number 5 spot. Afterwards, the two would go into singles competition, with Kedrov facing John Doe of Da Average Krew and Dmitri fighting Dr. Love in a hardcore match. Unfortunately, Dmitri would lose, giving him his first loss of his 2011 career. He would also lose a match against Troy Sharp, one half of the tag team BOWSS, in a hype up fight between The Gulag and BOWSS at Nowhere to Hide 2011. The match at NtH 2011 would determine who would earn the number 3 spot in the tag team belt race. Rivalry with Kedrov The Gulag would lose this match, which prompted Kedrov to turn against his partner, spearing him after the match and escaping Dmitri's wrath. That same night, Dmitri issued a warning, and an open challenge to anyone willing to stick up for Zakhaev. That following Wednesday, Zakhaev actually came out himself to face Dmitri in a tables match. Dmitri won, but it was later revealed that the Kedrov he was fighting was actually an impostor, and the real Kedrov used this opportunity to hit Dmitri with another spear. When Dmitri was able to bring himself back up, he attempted a German Suplex that Kedrov narrowly avoided before escaping the ring. He would then be issued another challenge by Dmitri, in tha the would have to face an opponent of Dmitri's choice in a steel cage match. Unfortunately, the match (and subsequent feud) was dropped entirely. Kedrov Zakhaev left the RCWF for his home federation WGCW. As a result, Dmitri was without a storyline to follow and was dropped from the United States Title Division, the same he and Kedrov were to vie for leading up to the Bloodshed Pay-Per-View. Revolution Title Division During the aforementioned Bloodshed 2011 PPV, a six man Hell in a Cell match was booked for the Revolution Championship. In the match was then-current champ Max Krimson, number one contender Jake Rogers, former champ Eddie Cool, Kid Murda, and Piranha. However, the sixth man was yet to be determined. After they entered, it was finally revealed that Dmitri had been placed in the division as the sixth contender. While he was able to score one pinfall on the champ, he was unable to secure a second, losing the match to Jake Rogers himself. The following week, Dmitri teamed alongside Devil Peirrot #1 in the Demolition Lethal Lottery, beating the team of Shamu and Riki Madrox and securing his place in the following Battle Bowl for a shot at the Revolution Title. At Night of the Immortals X, he was teamed with Eli Eastwood and Norns to face the Bob Cousins as a third party. Although losing that match and the following Battle Bowl, Dmitri was given a third chance at tag team redemption and maintaining his spot at the following King of Trios 2011. His team, called "The Triumvirus", consisted of himself, Dungeon trainee Jarek Vanders, and SHIMMER competitor Blood Rose. They only lasted past the opening seed, defeating Dark Bullet Enterprises, but losing to Team DDI in the second seed. Personal life Teams and Stables In RCWF *Far Beyond Better (w/ Brandon Richards, Razor Sharp, and British Wildcard) *James and Kalashnikov (w/ William James) *The Gulag (w/ Kedrov Zakhaev) *The Triumvirus (w/ Jarek Vanders and Blood Rose) Championships and Accomplishments In RCWF *Dungeon Heavyweight Champion (1x) *Team WOY Tag Team Champion (w/ William James, 1x) Moveset Finishers Signatures Themes *"Kick Out the Jams " by Rage Against the Machine (May 2010 - July 2010) *"Morgenstern " by Rammstein (July 2010 - August 2010) *"Enjoy the Silence (Shinoda Remix) " by Depeche Mode (Current) See also Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation External links * QZW (Formerly RCWF) Official Website * RCWF Official Broadcast Page * RCWF YouTube Match Archives Category:Active Wrestlers Category:RCWF Category:Ukrainian characters